1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil expeller, especially to an oil expeller that is easily operated and allows for extracting oil from a small amount of raw materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A conventional way to extract oil from raw materials such as nuts, seeds and the like is to fry and crush the raw materials, to package the raw materials in a filter bag and then to put the filter bag in a conventional oil expeller to extract oil from the raw materials. The filter bag is removed from the conventional oil expeller until no more oil is extracted from the raw materials.
However, preparing the raw materials (e.g. frying, crushing and packaging the raw materials) is inconvenient and a waste of time. Moreover, the conventional oil expeller needs to operate with a large amount of raw materials and with a large quantity of extracted oil. The quantity of oil is fixed and is not based on users' needs. Thus, extracting the large amount of raw materials not only takes time, but the unused oil in contact with the air for a long time has reduced quality.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an oil expeller to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.